One Night at Sugarcube Corner
by GreatGrape
Summary: An exhausted pegasus decides to rest in Ponyville for the night.  Seeing that Sugarcube Corner is open and is a bed and breakfast, he decides to stay there for the night, but something is a bit odd about the pink pony there...


**A/N: **For the sake of the story, Sugarcube Corner will have five floors…  
>This isn't a new concept. If you've read Roald Dahl then you can probably already guess the plot of this story.<p>

* * *

><p>Too tired to continue flying, Green Gem needed to stop and rest up before resuming his trip from Manehatten to Cloudsdale. The icy night air made him feel as if he would freeze to death whilst midair and it was so cold he could barely pump his wings. The weight from his saddle seemed to get heavier and heavier as he kept flying.<p>

Noticing a small town, he decided to find some place to spend the night.

"This must be Ponyville," he thought as he flew down to the ground. He remembered Ponyville as a town close to Cloudsdale. He noticed a mare walking around the town and decided to ask her directions to a place to stay.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Green Gem began, "where might I find a place to spend the night here?"

The mare thought for a second, and then said, "There is a nice, cheap hotel near the edge of the town. It's called Everfree View, and it's near the Everfree Forest, which isn't too far from here. It should be a three minute walk. Have a nice night!" the mare said, before leaving Green Gem to himself.

Green Gem began to walk towards the hotel. He had never been to Ponyville before, but had heard of it because the Summer Sun Celebration was held there about a decade ago. He had also heard that the princess' student had lived here before returning to Canterlot to study the logistics of spell creation, and to reconnect with her mentor.

The cause of Green Gem's trip to Cloudsdale was he wanted to see his family, for he hadn't seen them in so long. He was even contemplating the possibility of moving there.

Suddenly, Gem noticed an aberrant looking building in which the roof was shaped like a cupcake. Intrigued, he walked up to the building and noticed a sign that read "Bed and Breakfast."

Too tired to walk anymore, Gem decided he would stay here for the night. He knocked on the door, and, seemingly instantly, it flew open.

A pink earth pony with a flat dark pink hair and mane and a cutie mark of three balloons opened the door. "Hi!" she cheerfully greeted. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! During the day we sell cupcakes, but at night we also operate a bed and breakfast."

Green Gem smiled. "Yes, I'd like to stay here."

"Great, come on inside!" the pink pony exclaimed. "Oh, you look absolutely frozen solid! Let me get you a blanket!" She bounced upstairs to fetch him a blanket.

Green Gem entered the building and closed the door. He had found a comfortable place to sit down in by the time the pink pony had returned with a blanket.

Seeing that Gem was satisfied, the pink pony broke into a huge smile. "So, what are you doing in Ponyville? I've never seen you before!"

"I'm actually on my way to Cloudsdale, but since it was too cold outside, I decided to stay here for the night."

The pink pony's smile faded a bit. "One of my old friends used to live in Cloudsdale. Oh, she was an amazing flier! We liked to pull pranks on other ponies, too! We had so much fun together! But I haven't seen here in three years. I wonder where she went off to…"

The pink pony's eye appeared to twitch for a second, but Gem didn't think much of it. After a long silence, the pink pony finally said, "I should show you your room!"

Green Gem followed the pink pony up the stairs and into his room. It seemed very comforting; he would take this over a hotel room any day.

The pink pony smiled. "You like it, don't you?"

Gem nodded. "I'm sure I'll sleep well tonight."

This made the pink pony, apparently, very happy, as she leapt for joy. "Alright! Well, you should unpack your things," she said, pointing towards his saddle. "Are you hungry?"

Green Gem nodded yet again.

"Great! Meet me downstairs and I'll bake you up something to eat!"

Once the pink pony was out of sight, Green Gem sighed in relief. The pink pony seemed very nice, but was almost too much to handle. It would be nice to relax for a little bit before going down to eat. She was almost too excited about everything he did.

After a short session of unpacking, he walked down the stairs to meet with the pink pony.

She had seats set out for the both of them, so they could talk while they ate. The pony brought a tray of cupcakes and tea to Gem, and he began nibbling on one.

Green Gem noticed an unmoving alligator next to one of the windows. When the pink pony noticed that he was staring at it, she said, "That was my pet alligator Gummy. I had him for about five years, but then he began to grow teeth. Some big and scary white pegasi came up to my door and said that I wasn't allowed to have a dangerous animal at an eating establishment. They weren't very nice."

The pink pony took a sip of her tea. Green Gem followed suit. He thought the tea had a bit of an almond taste to it, but he didn't mind.

"Anyways, they gave poor Gummy some medicine and he just… died."

Green Gem felt awful for the poor pink pony. "Well, I'm surprised how well you've stuffed the animal. It's very real looking."

The pink pony seemed to cheer up a bit upon hearing this. "I'm really good at stuffing pets, I guess. Oh, and speaking of the law, I need you to sign a paper saying that you've stayed here."

Pinkie Pie got out of her chair, fetched a paper and pencil with a clipboard underneath, and gave the items to Green Gem.

Green Gem wrote his name and address down. He was surprised to find that only two other ponies had stayed in this bed and breakfast. One was named Brolly, and the other was named Dumb Bell. They had both stayed in this place over two years ago.

"Hmm… Brolly and Dumb Bell," Green Gem wondered out loud. "I've certain I've heard of those names before. But I don't remember where…"

"Oh, well they came here two years ago! There were both really nice and handsome, like you, Green Gem."

Green Gem blushed at the compliment.

"I think I recall that Brolly was famous for going missing…" Green Gem thought aloud.

The pink pony took no notice of this. "Drink some more tea," she urged. Green Gem obeyed.

"Brolly loved to drink tea. I've never come across anypony to drink as much tea as he did."

"Did Brolly stay at this place for a while?" Green Gem asked.

"Oh, Green Gem, he's still here! So is Dumb Bell. Both of them are up on the fourth floor."

Not sure how to respond, Green Gem took another sip of tea. He waited for the pink pony to say something else, but she kept staring at him intently. Uncomfortable, he glanced around the room to find something to talk about, but he was always distracted by the abnormally life-like alligator.

"By Celestia, that alligator is simply fascinating. Was it difficult to do something like that? …You know, to your own pet, excuse me for asking?"

"Oh, goodness, no. One of my old friends had _tons_ and _tons _of pets, and I got good at stuffing _all _of those, so I didn't really think about it when I stuffed Gummy."

Gem nodded, then asked, "So only Brolly and Dumb Bell have been here? No one else has been here in two or three years?"

"Nope!" she replied. "Just you!"

* * *

><p>Ahh, Psycho Pinkie is fun to write with (but upon seeing today's episode, Twilight Snapple is much scarier.) I can't imagine Pinkamina as a violent murderer, so I toned her down… a lot.<p>

…

And if you didn't know, cyanide has an almond taste to it. So yes, Green Gem died, and then got stuffed.


End file.
